


A Doomed Expedition

by PoisonousTouch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad end, Dungeon, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Femdom, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Rape, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousTouch/pseuds/PoisonousTouch
Summary: The job was supposed to be easy. Or at least, that's what Mirko thought before his party was defeated and he had to run away. He knew he had to escape this place, but as he tried, Mirko would end up getting ambushed by a bunch of fairies...
Kudos: 11





	A Doomed Expedition

« -Fuck, fuck, FUCK ! » Mirko was running away as fast as he could, trying desperately to get away from his pursuer. The young man and his party had been hired to clear up an old keep, in which a necromancer had taken residency and from which he started to harass surrounding villages. The job was supposed to be easy. Get in, avoid the undead and kill the necromancer. Simple enough, right ?

Unfortunately, the group did not expect the abandoned keep to have such a massive network of caves and tunnels underneath the surface. The labyrinthic passages had made exploration difficult, and the inhabitants of the underground didn't help either. Especially when most of them were fully alive and working for the necromancer !

Mirko was running through the corridors, trying to flee as fast as he could. With each step he made, the lamia pursuing him could hear his boots hitting the stone floor, making sure that she wouldn't lose him.

The young man started to feel tired, and looked in his shoulderbag. He was hoping to find something that could help him to get rid of this creature. Some provisions, a dagger, some coins... And an orb of diversion ! Perfect !

Quickly, the adventurer turned at one of the many crosses of the labyrinth, and looked around for a door. Luckily for him, Mirko saw one just to his right. He ran up to it, and threw the glass orb to the ground further down the corridor.

As it broke, the noises of someone running through the hallway would be heard, and the sounds Mirko made were muffled. But he couldn't waste even a second. The young man opened the door and entered the room without looking inside, before closing it back up.

Mirko pushed his ear against the door. Listening, trying to ignore his heart beating against his chest. The steps made by his diversion were getting farther away... And then, something else came from the other side, making hellish noises as it passed through the corridor, chasing after him.

Mirko guessed this must have been the lamia. And with how fast she was going, it seemed that he had... Managed to escape her. At least for now. Relieved, the adventurer sighed and let himself fall to the ground, sitting to catch his breath.

Finally, a few seconds to rest... Mirko sat against the wall, panting heavily. It seemed he had entered a small stone corridor, with nothing lighting it. The adventurer passed his hand through his short, black hair. He was still sweating bullets, thinking back on the whole operation. Man... How could this expedition go so wrong ?

First it was Adele, the mage of the party, who fell to the spores of a fungal creature that ended up capturing her and bringing her back to its lair. His own sister. Then Herik, who was caught by an human-sized porcelain doll. And after that, Sylvia activated a trap and fell in the pit of a tentacled monster.

And then, it had almost been Mirko's turn. He was being pursued by a lamia, one of those creatures with the lower half of a snake and the upper body of a woman. The young man had woken her up while passing through a surprisingly hot room. It was too dark for Mirko to see, and after he had stepped on her tail, Mirko was sure she wouldn't want to talk about it like civilized people.

With only his sword and no support, the adventurer didn't think he could take on the rest of this place. He had to think of another plan. He knew that he would have to find an exit to this hellish labyrinth, although the young man would have to wait for the lamia to get bored of looking for him first...

Adele, Herik and Sylvia fell so quick... Mirko hoped that they could still be saved, but... Heh. All alone, it didn't seem like something he would be able to accomplish. For now, he had to escape this place... And hope to be able to come back to save them all.

The young man sat there in darkness, for a few minutes. He looked into his bag again, searching for something to light up the corridor. Unfortunately, it seemed he had lost his last torch during the chase... Damn it. Well... For now, going back to the labyrinth was out of the question. Mirko passed his hands on his body, making sure his leather armor wasn't too beat up. It would still be of some use, but not for long... He then looked to the unknown darkness to his left and, not wanting to be left wondering, got up to look into that mysterious hallway.

Man, this all sucked so much. Mirko cursed the party's greed. The reward was so huge that they went in without any proper knowledge of what would wait for them in here... And because of that, the first thing that happened was Adele getting caught... The young man hoped with all his heart that she was doing well. He couldn't believe he let that happen to his sister... But now, it was no use beating himself over it. The best thing to do was to end up saving her.

The adventurer starting walking, surprised at how quiet the place seemed to be. With the dangers his team had faced up until now, it was actually pretty nice... Although not reassuring in the slightest. Mirko unsheathed his sword, staying vigilant.

After a few moments, he would get out of the corridor and arrive in a relatively wide room. The young man's eyes had adapted to darkness slightly, but he couldn't really make out what was inside this new area... Could there be another sleeping creature, in here ? Mirko sure hoped there wouldn't...

Carefully, the adventurer looked left and right. Sneaking as he could. So far, the room seemed empty... Mirko made one more step, and heard something clicking under his feet.

It took a second for the young man to realize, not without dread, that he just walked on a pressure plate. « -... Oh no... » he whispered. But it was already too late, the trap was activated. From the ground sprawled a whirlwind of metallic wires, coiling around Mirko's body and immobilizing him almost instantly.

« -No... No no no no no ! » started to panic the young man. He tried wiggling free, doing his best to move his sword around and hopefully cut the wires, but in his haste, Mirko's blade slipped from his hand. A shiver went up his spine, as he heard the weapon hit the ground...

The adventurer's mind started going full speed, in his panic. No, no, no... It was the end for him too. He wouldn't be able to escape, now... He had failed his party. And now, none of them would escape this accursed place... The young man cursed himself for his carelessness. Falling in such a trap... How shameful. Mirko started looking around, hoping that there was no one else in the room... But was quickly proven otherwise by a chuckle in the darkness. One laugh... Two laughs... Three... Mirko gulped. What kind of creatures were inhabiting this room he found himself in... ?

Suddenly, flames lit up on the walls around the room, making it clear enough for the adventurer to see. Mirko had arrived in... Quite possibly the last kind of room he was expecting to be in. It was covered in pink from the ground to the ceiling... And before he could see much more, the adventurer saw the inhabitants of the room, swarming all over him in a cacophony of screams.

Tiny women, barely the size of his palm, sporting wings of light. Each of them wearing a leotard of different colour, corresponding to the aura surrounding their body. Mirko was thoroughly confused. Was he getting assaulted by... Fairies ? Of all the creatures he had seen in these caves, THAT was what he fell victim to... ?

The young man managed to move his head down, looking at the fairies landing on his body. Over his torso, his arms, his legs... They seemed to be talking between themselves, making comments and laughing.

« -I can't believe another one fell in that trap ! » said one.

« -Humans are too stupid ! » replied another.

« -What are we going to do with this one ? » asked a third.

It took a few seconds for Mirko to shake off his surprise, muttering a « -What the hell is going on... ? » that managed to draw the attention of a few of the fairies.

« -What did he say ? » whispered one of them.

« -That he's dumb. » shrugged another, not as discreet as her friend.

They completely disregarded him. Hell, that last one even insulted him ! The adventurer, not really enjoying the fact he was getting stepped on by fairies, started flailing about, hoping to shake the pixies off of him. But Mirko quickly gave that idea up, when he realized that the little women were barely feeling his movements.

The adventurer grunted. Surely, there could still be a way to escape. Those were just fairies ! He just needed to find a way to escape his metallic binds and then, it would be easy to get away from them. As he started thinking about a plan, one of the tiny women landed on Mirko's chest.

The young man looked at her, intrigued as the tiny woman sat down, looking at him. She had yellow, piercing eyes, pointy ears and twirly blonde hair. Her wings were glowing pink and her leotard was of the same colour. She was resting her head on her hand, and observed Mirko with a smug smile on her face.

He looked back at her with cautious eyes. He had to remind himself that if those fairies were here and had trapped him, they most certainly did not have friendly intentions. Why was this one in particular interested in him ? Or at least... More than the others were. « -Hello, you~ » she would end up saying, waving at the adventurer. « Are you comfortably installed ? »

« -... Could be better... Notably if I wasn't stuck in this thing. » hesitated Mirko after a few seconds of silence, making the fairy chuckle. He wasn't sure as to why this one fairy seemed to want to actually address him, but one thing was for sure, he didn't like it. « What are fairies like you doing here ? What are you planning to do to me ? »

The pixie got up, walking up to Mirko's face. She grabbed his nose with her small hand, pretty much standing next to his mouth. « -Pfff, you know, you're the one who came here... You're asking a lot of questions for an intruder, big boy~ » replied the pixie. As she talked, Mirko could feel that the other fairies were starting to take off bits of his armor off, prompting a quick reaction from the young man.

« -Hey, what are you doing ?! » he screamed. « Stop right now ! »

The adventurer heard once again the fairies from earlier, with one asking « -What did he say ? » to her friend.

« -Nothing, just keep undressing him. » replied the second one. What ? Mirko tried to wiggle his way out of this, again to no avail. Making the fairy in front of him grin smugly.

« -Don't bother. » she commented. « You're not getting out of this. Not without me willing it, at least~ » The young man gritted his teeth, trying harder for a few seconds before realizing it would definitely be no use if it was a magical trap. Mirko wouldn't escape without this little brat allowing it. « Good. You seem to understand, at least... » she said, with an irritating tone. It seemed that pixie was doing her best to be the most annoying she could be. « Now, tell me... What's your name, big boy ? And whyyyyyy did you intrude in our home ? Whyyyyyyyy ? »

Well, that was gonna be a lot of fun, it seemed... The young man groaned knowing he wasn't really in a position to refuse answering. « -My name is Mirko... » he grumbled. « And it was an accident. I was running away from- Hey ! What are you doing ?! »

Mirko looked down, trying to look at what the fairies were doing around his waist. He could catch a glimpse of what they were doing, as they had opened his pants and started tugging them down, same for his underwear.

The adventurer started protesting, as soon enough, his underwear were pulled down to his knees. With his cock now revealed, Mirko blushed. « -H-Hey ! Stop that, pull my clothes back up ! » he stammered, squirming as the fairies started to laugh at his reaction.

« -Don't bother, they won't listen to you. » chuckled the blonde pixie on the young man's face. She walked up on him, sitting on his nose and grinned, forcing Mirko to cross his eyes to see her. « So... Mirko, right ? Where are my manners, huh ? Lemme introduce myself, I'm Joy. Pleased to meet you~ »

« -Yeah, pleasure not shared ! » lashed out the young man. « Tell your friends to get off me ! » A shiver went through Mirko's body, as he felt two sets of small hands grabbing on his flaccid cock. « AND DON'T TOUCH THAT, YOU ! » he roared at them. But once again, his protesting wouldn't lead him anywhere.

« -What did he say ? » asked one of the fairies, the same as the last two times.

« -Nothing, just keep going ! » responded her friend once again, sounding obviously more irritated. Mirko felt really uncomfortable. He could feel such tiny hands around his dick, trying to get it to stand up. They were mostly toying with it more than anything for now, but the constant touching would soon result in the young man's member growing harder.

Joy chuckled, delighting in the sight of Mirko's distressed face. After a few seconds, the fairy looked back and saw that the adventurer's shaft was now fully erect. With a smile, she looked back at him. « -Y'know Mirko, I don't think you know what you got yourself into... » Teasingly, Joy rubbed her small feet between the man's eyes as she spoke. « You see, we don't really like intruders around here... Sooooo, since you entered our home without permission, I think it's fair we punish you. Don't you think ? »

The young man's eyes widened. And he quickly voiced his discontent. « -What ? » he said with a concerned tone. « I didn't want to bother you and your friends ! Just let me go and I'll never come back to b- ! » Before Mirko could finish his sentence, a ball gag was pushed into his mouth, levitating from the side and securing itself around his head tightly. Muffled noises would come out of his mouth, as he tried to protest.

Even if he was pretty cute, Joy was growing tired of the adventurer's constant whining. « -Listen here, big boy. You're in our home, and if you don't think we're gonna play with you a bit, then you clearly haven't looked at our furniture. »

The fairy snapped her fingers, the metal strings forcing Mirko to look around, and realize what exactly was the place he walked into. Leashes, collars and whips everywhere on the walls, strange apparatuses that seemed to come straight out of the mind of the most perverted beings in this world... The young man realized, to his horror, that he had entered into some kind of BDSM dungeon. And those fairies were fully intent on making him their toy. The adventurer looked back up at Joy and tried to protest. But « -Hmf ! Hmfmf ! HMFFFFF ! » would be the only noises he would be able to mutter.

The pixie chuckled at the sight of Mirko attempting to say something. It was just so, so cute... Joy spread her legs, pressing her pussy against Mirko's nose. « -Now, call me mistress and beg me to stop and I'll consider freeing you when we're done~ »

Another muffled sound escaped the young man's mouth. How was he supposed to say anything, gagged like he was ?! Mirko couldn't even try wiggling out anymore, as the metal strings seemed to tighten around his body. He was entirely at the fairy's mercy.

Joy put her hand to her crotch, pulling her leotard away and revealing her labia to the adventurer. « -Look here, big boy... Enjoying the view ? » she chuckled, pressing herself down on her victim's nose. « You should feel honoured, having suuuuch a nice view of your mistress... Must make you feel all tingly ! »

At once, Mirko would feel the other fairies around his shaft, stroking his tip in a way gentler manner than he would have expected. Another pixie soon moved in, and the adventurer would make a surprised groan as she grabbed onto his balls, fondling them between her small arms.

The young man then felt Joy pushing the tip of his nose inside of her. The fairy had spread her lips, and was now making Mirko probe her entrance with a smug expression. « -Hmmf ! » he tried to say, prompting the fairy to laugh at him again.

« -What's wrong, big boy ? Is your mistress pressing against you too much to handle ? » she mocked, before holding her hand up to the side. The fairy's hand surrounded itself in a golden aura, making Mirko believe she was using magic. But he couldn't really guess what she was planning to do just from that... His sister was a mage, not him.

The young man wouldn't have to wonder too long about what Joy was doing, as he suddenly heard a whacking sound, accompanied by a burning sensation on his bottom. « -HMMMF ! » Panicked, the young man arched his back in pain, as he gazed at the fairy on his nose, confused. Who, seeing his reaction, couldn't help but laugh even harder.

« -Awww, can't handle a bit of pain ? How cuuuute ! » Joy commented. « But don't worry, big boy. You'll come to love having your mistress whip your cute little butt~ » Mirko wouldn't be able to reply, as he would suddenly hear another whack sending a wave of pain through his body. Joy had grabbed a whip via telepathy, and could manipulate it freely to swat her prisoner as much as she wanted. A moan of pain would escape Mirko's mouth, before yet another hit would meet his bottom. And to Joy, it was hilarious to witness.

The whipping would continue for a few more minutes. Each whack reddening the adventurer's butt further, making him wail in pain through the ballgag. After a while, Mirko could feel that he wasn't getting hit anymore. He started panting, able to catch a break. His bottom was on fire. He was pretty resilient, sure. Needed to be, to be an adventurer. But this was still painful.

Concerned that Joy had stopped, Mirko looked up at the fairy. She was still looking at him from the tip of his nose with a smug smile on her face, as her friends toyed with his cock and balls. The pixie smiled at the young man, and put her foot down between his eyes again, rubbing him gently. « -You sound soooo much cuter, when you moan... Good boy ! » Joy praised. She was treating Mirko more like a pet than anything. « And just for that, mistress is gonna reward you ! Isn't she nice ? Of course she is, she's the best mistress you could hope for~ »

The adventurer sighed heavily. Unfortunately the break Joy allowed him to have was over quickly, as she snapped her fingers once more to give an order to the others. « -Alright, girls ! Show our big boy some love ! »

And as soon as it was said, Mirko would feel tiny arms wrap around his cock. The young man knew that it was gonna come to this, but nevertheless, he yelped in surprise as he felt the bodies of two of the fairies pressing themselves around his erect shaft. They made sure that the man would keep his erection through the whipping, be it to his liking or not.

The pixies started moving their bodies up and down, stroking the man's cock. Mirko would let out a small groan. It was such an odd feeling, to have two tiny women around his dick in the sort... It wasn't really unpleasant, but it was pretty difficult to actually fully enjoy with how painful his punishment had been.

The fairies, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy themselves quite a bit. Up and down, up and down, and they giggled as their new toy groaned through his gag. Both of the pixies pulled their tongue out and, as they stroked the young man's dick, started licking along as they moved. Going all over Mirko's cock with their tiny, tiny tongues.

So small and delicate, it was something he had never experienced before. The fairies could use their tongue in such a precise manner, licking in the exact right spots that were most pleasurable to him, slowly making the moans of pain from earlier into moans of pleasure.

But those two fairies weren't the only ones that had started to play with Mirko's body. As he was stripped of his armour, the adventurer could feel the tiny women pressing themselves against his hands, his arms, his testicles, everything. Most of them would start rubbing themselves, humping any part of the man's body that could be used. Pleasuring themselves as they wanted with his body.

A symphony of pixie moans would soon be heard by Mirko, with their boss herself, Joy, still standing on his face. The fairy smiled as she heard her kin enjoying themselves in the sort, as well as their prisoner... But she couldn't allow him to have too much fun. She raised her hand again, and the whip would swat Mirko's butt cheeks once more, making the man yelp in surprise. « -Only when I allow you to~ » teased Joy, before letting out a sadistic laugh.

Mirko let out a long moan, as his cheeks turned red. Every stroke of his cock between the fairies's bodies were sending a wave of pleasure up his spine. He was slowly getting to his limit. And the moans coming from all those pixies all over him were getting to him... Even with the pain his ass was experiencing.

Joy, on the other hand, kept smiling. She was herself getting excited by this whole situation, and the tip of Mirko's nose poking between her lower lips, with all the wiggling that went on, had the fairy getting wet. She thus decided to share in her kin's amusement, and started rubbing her pussy down the man's nose. A sleek line of her fluids would be left behind her passage.

Mirko managed to focus hard enough to look at Joy, as she started going up and down his nose. Noticing his stare, the fairy whipped him again, getting another exquisite moan out of him. « -Yeah, just like that. Look at your mistress, big boy. Give her some pleasure, that's all you're good for, anyway ! »

Mirko gave only a sigh as an answer. Between the swats, the attention to his cock and the exhaustion he felt from the exploration of these caves, the line between pain and pleasure was getting hazy. The pixies were just doing so well... The whipping started again. Slower than before, gentler. But this time, the wails of pain just didn't come out, mixing in with the moans of pleasure... Was Mirko enjoying this ?

The young man wouldn't be able to wonder for too long. As the two fairies around his cock focused their tongues on his glans, Mirko reached his limit. With one last swat, his body stiffened and in a long moan, Mirko orgasmed. His shaft shooting thick strands of cum upward, landing on the head of one of the fairies that took care of his dick.

The pixie chuckled, as she let go of Mirko's member. Her hand raised for her head, and grabbed some of the cum before licking it off. « -Huhuhu... I think he likes me~ » she exclaimed, as her friend flew up to taste the man's semen in turn, directly from the tip of his cock.

The adventurer started panting. He was just driven to orgasm by a bunch of perverted fairies treating him like a toy... He looked up at Joy, who seemed to have had her fun along his nose as well, from how wet it felt. The blonde fairy pulled her leotard back into place and got up, flying above Mirko's face. And laughed mockingly at him once more.

« -Well ! » she said, as her hand moved a bit, the golden aura appearing again. Mirko would feel the binding around his head loosen, and the ballgag come out of his mouth. « Now, come on, big boy. Thank your mistress for letting you be a good toy for her and her friends~ »

The adventurer caught his breath. Fixing his eyes on Joy... He was defeated. And he knew it. The fairies would certainly not let go of their new toy, he wouldn't be able to save his friends... Nor his sister.

Resigned, Mirko looked down and sighed. « -... Thank you, mistress... For letting me be a good toy... » reluctantly said the young man. But it seemed to satisfy Joy.

« -What did he say ? Is he gonna stay with us or not ? » asked once again one of the fairies.

« -Damn, you're REALLY deaf, are you ? » replied the same fairy for the fourth time already. « He said he loves us and is really happy to be ours ! »

« -Ooooh... Cool ! I hope this one stays longer than the last one ! »

« -Calm down, girls... » Joy would tell them. The blonde fairy landed on Mirko's nose again, her evil grin stuck on her face. « Let's not break him as fast as the last one, shall we ? This one should stay with us for a long... Long time. »


End file.
